leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck's wife
Chuck's wife (Japanese: シジマの奥さん Shijima's wife) is the wife of the Cianwood City Gym Leader, Chuck. She first appeared in , and reappeared with the same role in and . In the games Chuck's wife can be found standing outside the Cianwood Gym in Cianwood City. She will give the after the player defeats her husband. In Generation II, she will only give them the HM if talked to after defeating Chuck, but in , she will walk up to the player and hand over the HM automatically after her husband is defeated. Also, in Generation IV only, she will give out Chuck's number for a instead of Chuck himself after the player has entered the Hall of Fame, as Chuck is constantly training after his defeat. Quotes * Before defeating Chuck :"You crossed the sea to get here? That must have been hard. It would be much easier if your Pokémon knew how to ... But you can't use Fly without this city's Gym Badge. If you beat the Gym Leader here, come see me. I'll have a nice gift for you." * After defeating Chuck :"You crossed the sea to get here? That must have been hard. It would be much easier if your Pokémon knew how to Fly... That's Cianwood's Gym Badge! Then you should take this HM." :"Teach Fly to your Pokémon. You will be able to fly instantly to anywhere you have visited. My husband lost to you, so he needs to train harder. That's good, since he was getting a little chubby." * If talked to again :"My husband lost to you, so he needs to train harder. That's good, since he was getting a little chubby." * Before defeating Chuck :"You crossed the sea to get here? That must have been hard. It would be much easier if your Pokémon knew how to Fly... But you can't use Fly without this city's Gym Badge. If you beat the Gym Leader here, come see me. I'll have a nice gift for you." * After defeating Chuck :"That's Cianwood's Gym Badge! Then you should take this HM." :"Teach Fly to your Pokémon. You will be able to fly instantly to anywhere you have visited." * If talked to again :"My husband lost to you, so he needs to train harder. That's good, since he was getting a little chubby." * Pokégear registering :"His only hobby is to battle tough Trainers. Do you want to have my husband's phone number?" ::Yes: "He takes a break from the pounding waterfall on nights. He should be able to chat with you then." ::No: "Oh, I see. My husband won't be a good match?" * If the player initially answers "No" to registering Chuck's number :"Do you want to exchange your number for my husband's?"'' Sprites In the anime Chuck's wife appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man!. After defeated Chuck, she gave him a card that would allow him and pay their ferry ride to the Whirl Islands. She often teases her husband about his weight and how he gets tired a lot. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山田美穂 Miho Yamada |en=Unknown |es_eu=Ana María Marí |es_la=Cristina Hernández |pl=Teresa Nawrot}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Chuck's wife made a small appearance in Scrappy Skarmory, where she was first seen cooking with a pair of . Chuck asked her to prepare the main battlefield of the Gym in preparation for his friend Walker's arrival. She waited there with her husband, and stayed behind when Chuck rushed out to help Walker battle , who had attacked him during his journey to Cianwood. Pokémon were seen helping Chuck's wife make dinner. None of Tyrogue's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Chuck's wife appeared in Defeat Chuck Style Martial Arts!! Category:Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Hartwigs Frau es:Esposa de Chuck/Aníbal it:Moglie di Furio zh:阿四的妻子